totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascentia Crane
Ascentia Crane is a Val'kyr warrior and Battlemaster. She's the third apprentice of Lord Ryder, and the wife of Elethyn Crane. History In a campaign to seal every conduit to Hell, Lord Ryder discovered the last of these gateways in The Abyss. While sealing it, one particularly determined soul saw the opportunity to escape Hell and succeeded, making Ascentia the only individual to ever perform such a feat. The newly freed little girl immediately saw Ryder as her rescuer, and started (much to Ryder's annoyance) following him. No matter what methods Ryder took to lose her, Ascentia was always right behind him all the way to the Capital. At the behest of Megan, Ascentia was trained as the Warlord's personal apprentice. Under Ryder's direct tutelage, Ascentia learned and mastered nearly every trade of the Val'kyr extremely quickly, and is one of the few to specialize in every school of magic and combat taught by the Val'kyr. In 21 BSC, Ascentia befriended an Equestrian named Twilight Sparkle, and the two later married. Ascentia, while still affiliated with the Val'kyr, took up permanent residence in the Pulthera System. She would be recalled multiple times until The Siege of Canterlot, where her absence was a contributing factor to the Stonehoof Tribe overthrowing the Equestrian government. While participating in the war, her relationship with Twilight deteriorated owing to the latter's sanctimony and blind pacifismm, and their marriage ended after Twilight attempted to sell Elethyn Crane out to the Stonehoofs over personal matters. After the war, which Ryder ended prematurely due to Twilight's treachery, Ascentia began a new relationship with Elethyn and acquired an apprentice of her own several years later. 15,000 years after the Siege of Canterlot, Naz'ryth attacked the Capital and fatally wounded Elethyn, and Ascentia ripped out her own soul and burned it to power her healing capabilities in a desperate bid to keep her from dying. While this saved Elethyn's life, it rendered Ascentia completely powerless as if she was an immortal human. This rendered her too physically weak to wear her heavy armor and required physical training in order to lift her own body due to the heavy saronite that made up most of her skeleton. As a result, Ascentia became housebound and the first civilian among the Val'kyr. Personality Ascentia was often warmer and more open than most Val'kyr. Extremely soft spoken and sentimental, Ascentia valued her time at home, which was often the reason she was so brisk and rough when working, preferring to get the job done quickly and then go home again. It's for this reason that Ascentia adjusted very well to civilian life after losing her powers. Ascentia loved to relax and had a passion for idle craftsmanship and reading. In every home she's every lived in, she's maintained her own personal library. Ascentia was also the most overtly emotional of the four (outside of Phyaun when angry) and had a habit of developing volatile mood swings and rebounding after breakups. Ascentia was described by her peers as "Uselessly Gay." She was always distracted by pretty girls and would frequently fall into and out of relationships. She had an intense fixation on romance literature and deeply enjoyed attending weddings. Ascentia is obscenely selfish, arguably the most selfish person among the Val'kyr. She will routinely put what she wants and will make her happy above everything else. This has included sacrificing her own powers because she could not bear to live without Elethyn. Despite Elethyn's dissatisfaction at her wife's actions, Ascentia feels absolutely no remorse for this decision. Relationships Lord Ryder Like Tolrah and Phyaun, Ascentia had a deep affection for her master and greatly respected her counsel. Her maiming at the hands of Stonehoof sparked outrage in her, mostly directed at Twilight for putting her in that position in the first place. Despite not wanting to take her in, Ascentia eventually became one of Ryder's most favored apprentices. Twilight Sparkle Ascentia loved Twilight dearly throughout their marriage, though Twilight only ever saw her as a trophy to collect. The state of her marriage was unknown to her sisters, and the concerns of Lord Ryder about how Twilight was treating her were ignored due to her long-standing distaste for mortals. When her marriage ended, Ascentia was confronted with the fact that Twilight had been mentally, emotionally and sexually abusing her for twenty years. It later turned out that her daughter and her sisters all saw what was happening, but because Ascentia violently shut down anyone who attempted to confront her they hung back and waited for her to come to them. It was Elethyn's persistence when Ascentia was weak and tired that caused her to finally accept what had happened to her. Years later, Ascentia was forced to confront the fact that Twilight never actually loved her at all and only wanted her for the sake of her status and ego. She was distraught by the revelation and it took her months to recover. Elethyn Crane Elethyn and Ascentia weren't particularly close, though Ascentia always had a great deal of affection for her, until the Siege of Canterlot where they ended up spending a great deal of time together. Elethyn took it upon herself to make sure Ascentia wasn't neglecting her health during the war, and after the war was pivotal in helping Ascentia come to terms with the fact that she had been abused by Twilight. The two started a relationship shortly afterward, with Ascentia brewing the Elixir of Life to give Elethyn immortality. The two married six years later. Ascentia loved Elethyn very much and was extremely protective of her. When Naz'ryth fatally maimed her, Ascentia did not hesitate to burn her soul to save her life and has not shown an ounce of regret over the decision, stating that she would do it again in a heartbeat if she could. Tolrah Thire While Tolrah and Ascentia were close when she was young, Tolrah distanced herself from Ascentia in their later years (though continued keeping an eye on her). This was due to Tolrah being tasked to supervise Ascentia when she was nineteen and neglecting that duty, resulting in Ascentia being assaulted by another Master. Tolrah blamed herself for leaving Ascentia alone and for a very long time couldn't bear to look Ascentia in the eye, despite the fact that Ascentia had her memories of the event erased. Athral Phyaun Phyaun was Ascentia's favorite as a little girl, and enjoyed riding on her shoulders. In their adulthood the two remained close, sparring frequently. As Phyaun was the only other lesbian in the group (Tolrah and Sutanu being bisexual and omnisexual respectively) she was a big contributor to Ascentia discovering her sexuality and the two would frequently bond to talk about girls. Trivia *Ascentia is Lily's favorite character of her own creation. *Ascentia is the first gay character in the series. **Technically Jaina was the first, but Ascentia was designed from the start as gay while Jaina was retconned from straight to gay about two weeks before deciding to kill her off (And now that I'm saying it out loud...) *Despite being the youngest, Ascentia was developed first. **Ascentia is not technically the youngest, as Sutanu and Elethyn are both younger than her, but she is "the youngest" in regards to the trinity of characters who are Master-level students to Lord Ryder (and whom Lily created). *93% of Ascentia's skeleton has been replaced with Saronite reconstruction, resulting in her being extremely heavy and earning her the nickname "Gay metal bone lady" among fans. *Ascentia is currently the only character who has an intense passion for romance, the others taking a more relaxed and casual approach to their relationships. *Ascentia went through numerous design phases before settling on her present design, with scrapped ideas including an aging old master reminiscent of Kreia. *Despite her overwhelming power, Ascentia is seen as "the baby" by her elder sisters, Lord Ryder, the Grand Lord, and even Asherah and all of them are extremely protective of her. This only worsened when she burned her soul. *Ascentia has changed her last name the most in the series, going from her maiden name "Kortai" to "Sparkle" and later to "Crane." Category:Main Characters Category:Val'kyr Category:Feminine